yullen fun
by verygreenviolin
Summary: the black order is a high school where exorcists learn more than fighting kanda is a sex ed teacher who dates a student and has Allen for a slave for a week


Yullen fun

Allen looked at the small package on his bed. What did Kanda have in store for him today? He hated himself for making that bet that made Allen Kanda's slave for a week. He opened it hoping it was something pleasant when he found that the contents were tiny lacy revealing panties. A small note stuck to them said, "wear this and only this, no one else is allowed to touch you. You are mine. Yu Kanda."

Allen blushed furiously as he walked down the halls of the Black Order High School in his new panties. Absolutely everyone was staring at him. His very pale skin clashed perfectly with the dark of the panties. He was wearing no shirt or pants as was ordered so everyone could see his much-toned chest and nice legs. His very rape able ass was very visible and everyone was waiting to make his or her move on him.

"Hey hot stuff" Lavi said sexily as he walked by with a big smile on his face. "You wear those for me?" he asked

"No Lavi, he wore it for me." Kanda said with a smirk. He put one arm around Allen's shoulders and pulled him close. Kanda stroked Allen's face with his free hand.

"You have to be fucking kidding me, you can't just take my man like that besides you are a teacher and you are dating Milly. I'll tell her I swear I will." Lavi yelled.

"Lavi Milly is out-of-town this week and she gave me the moyashi here as a gift for the week, and as for him being a student and me being a teacher well I could tell you of countless mixed couples in this school. Like Nightshade with Billie Joe and the principal Feathers is screwing around with Komui the science teacher so who are you going to get to have me be in trouble. Besides you can have him back in a week if he still wants you." Kanda smirked and walked away.

"Kanda what are you doing?" Allen asked.

"Well you are so sexy in those panties and sense you will be with me all day I wanted to be reminded of what I have."

"What" Allen started to say but Kanda silenced him with a kiss on the mouth. Allen relaxed into the kiss putting his arms around Kanda's neck and diving his fingers into Kanda's long dark hair. Kanda slipped his tongue inside the smaller exorcist's mouth to taste him. Allen moaned as his cock stiffened inside his tiny panties.

Kanda pulled back slightly, "Now now Allen not here in the middle of all these people." He whispered sexily in Allan's ear.

Allen blushed and tried to get his growing erection under control. "We have to get to class, you wouldn't want to walk in late moyashi." Kanda said with a rare smile.

Allen just stared into Kanda's blue eyes as Kanda pulled him down the hall towards his class sex Ed.

Allen was pulled from his daze by a blinding light. He looked up at Kanda and saw that the older man was scowling. Then he looked down the hall and saw the killing instructor Nightshade holding a camera and her student boyfriend Billie Joe behind her with a video camera.

Kanda was furious. "Nightshade you better run." Allen said as he tried to figure out if he should stop Kanda or get out of his way.

Before \Allen could decide what to do Kanda grabbed Nightshade by the throat and pinned her to a wall. "HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY MORNING WITH MY MOYASHI!" Kanda yelled at Nightshade.

"My name is Allen and I'm not yours," Allen commented.

"Is that really helping her?" Billie Joe yelled at Allen.

"Keep yelling at moyashi and I'll squeeze harder." Kanda growled.

Billie Joe pulled out his innocence guitar and it at Kanda "You squeeze I'll shoot."

Nightshade shook her head she was barely conscious but she could explain. "Kanda, Milly told us that you can have Allen for the week" She paused to catch her breath. At the sound of Milly's name, Kanda loosened his hold on the dark-haired teacher's neck, but he did not let go.

"Keep talking," he growled.

"Let's have a more civilized conversation shall we? Kanda put me down, Billie Joe put your guitar away and you," she saw Allen for the first time " Can you get any sexier?"

Kanda tightened his grip making Nightshade see stars before letting her fall to the ground. Billie Joe growled at Kanda as he was helping Nightshade up. "If you left marks I'll kill you."

Kanda ignored him and pulled his moyashi into his protective arms. "What did Milly tell you to do?"

"She told me to record your time together because she can't ."

Nightshade answered

"She told you to spy on me while I'm with moyashi? Sounds like her." Kanda remarked.

"I have to teach class but he will be staying with you to spy like Milly told us to." Nightshade replied

"Now Nightshade we should just get to class." Billie Joe said as he started pulling her down the hall.

"What do you know that I don't?" Nightshade asked

"Milly put hidden cameras in everyplace Kanda would go."

Billie Joe said with a chuckle as he pulled out a bottle of vodka from somewhere inside his skinny jeans.

Kanda taught sex Ed at this high school not because he wanted to but because he was considered the most practical person for the job. He allowed no dirty jokes and he made it a point to personally embarrass every student. Class went as planed and then the bell rang. "Class over everyone get the fuck out." Kanda ordered.

"Kanda is something wrong?" Allen asked

"Nothing you can't fix moyashi." Kanda said mischievously

"Kanda absolutely not happening." Allen said desperately

"But moyashi"

"I will not Kanda."

"My name is Yu and moyashi you have to" Kanda whispered in Allen's ear.

so that was my first story. hope you liked it. for those of you who might not have understood it the black order is a high school but they still kill acuma and have their innocence, and kanda is the sex ed teacher nightshade teaches new exorcist how to kill acuma and Allen Billie Joe and Milly are students

i do not own d grey man or it's characters i also don't own Billie Joe of green day but I want to lol

tell me what you think of it


End file.
